


Carving a New Path

by mysteriouslife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angel Castiel, Aunt Charlie, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Kids, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships It, Dean and Kids, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Parenthood, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pre-Ben really, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Professor Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Slash, Surrogacy, Timeline What Timeline, Uncle Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslife/pseuds/mysteriouslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean is the one that goes AWOL preseries, and Sam and John go looking for him. Castiel is the one to fall from heaven, not Anna. Also includes that time when Castiel kept referring to himself as Dean's partner, but John and Sam just thought he meant hunting partner. Plus, CoolAunt!Charlie and AlwaysThere!Uncle!Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEAN

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas, but I like to start a story off slow and just kind of build it up from the ground. Please bare with me. Remember, this story went AU to the Supernatural fandom before the series started...like a few years before Sam went off to college.
> 
> Originally, I was going to start this off Established Dean/Cas, but then I couldn't resist adding how they got there. Don't worry. Won't drag that out for long. I'm trying to get to the Dean's family with Cas meet John and Sam part of the story as soon as I can.

Dean sighed warily as he heard two doors slam at the same time. The front door slammed behind their father, and the bedroom door slammed behind Sam. They always clashed so much. Dean was getting tired of this, but they were family. He wouldn't leave them for the world.

He got up to look in the fridge. 

'Might as well start making dinner after all,' Dean thought absently to himself as he started to rifle throught he meager contents.

There was only about two cups of milk left in the gallon and some mozerella cheese. The cereal had been finished off this morning.

Dean frowned as he closed it and walked over to the drawer where their dad always left some change for food.

There was only $12. He'd have to do his best with it. Too bad their father left before noticing the fridge's contents. He barely stayed long enough to check in before he and Sam started spitting angry words at each other.

Sam was 17 though. He was halfway through his junior year, and he was already looking at college applications. Dean knew. He had spotted them a couple weeks ago in his brother's backpack. He hadn't said anything.

Dean was conflicted on that matter. He wanted the best for his brother. The very best. College would be a great next step for Sam, but family had to stick together right? Dad was opposed to either of them leaving the hunting life. Hell, Dean couldn't imagine leaving that life. 

Dean had already given up school. Dean had been too busy the last month of what should've been his senior year joining his dad on a hunt to graduate. He didn't bother making it up, and he had simply taken his GED the next year. It had taken him a couple months to put enough money together to afford to take the test, but he had done it. He wasn't sure why he had bothered. After all, no hunter in their right mind would ever ask to see his high school diploma or something equivalent before letting him in on a hunt. Any other qualification he needed he could fake. Dean just felt he needed to, so he did. 

Sam was another story though. His brother was clearly not ready to just stop at high school. He wanted to go to college and learn a profession. Hell, his brother wanted anything else but hunting. His brother would probably be content with just staying in one spot for longer than three months. Dean wanted that for him too.

Their dad wasn't going to allow it. Dean already knew that, but Dean also knew he wanted Sam out of this life. It was dangerous, and his brother just didn't have his heart in it. This whole life was their dad's revenge mission anyway. Dean didn't mind sticking to it because he had no one he wished to stick around for besides his dad and Sam. Also, Dean couldn't see himself living any other life. The hunt for the supernatural? He thrived on that. He knew he did. 

Yes, Dean was going to help his brother get out, but he was going to stick around to back his father up even if it meant losing Sammy. At least, he'd be sure that he had left Sammy in a better place, and he will. He'll leave him at one of those Ivy League schools. He'll make sure to leave him armed and with emergency contact info. He'll leave him as much cash as he can before he backs off. Sam wanted to grow up after all, and he wanted to strike out on his own. Dean was going to have to step back and let him.

As Dean pondered all this, he walked the few blocks between the hotel and the nearest grocery store. He was about to walk in when he ran into another guy with messy hair and bright blue eyes. 

The other guy was wearing glasses, and he had been reading a book while he walked quickly. It's no wonder he didn't see him. He looked surprised at being interrupted as he looked up.

"Sorry," Dean said quickly before he went around him into the store.

The other guy didn't reply. 

Dean looked back to see him staring wide-eye after him. Dean ducked his head back forward even as he felt himself flush a little and a tingle run down his spine.

'Oh, please stop looking at me,' Dean thought desperately to himself as he grabbed a basket and headed quickly towards the bread aisle. He might as well grab some things to make some sandwiches back at the motel and call it a day.

As Dean headed towards the vegetables section to grab Samantha some "healthy shit" to add to her sandwiches, he noticed the blue-eye guy standing in front of a stand of apples looking absolutely confused.

Dean couldn't help it. He really couldn't. For some reason, he felt the inexplicable urge to approach. He wasn't even what he was going to say.

"I hear those Granny Smith apples are pretty good." Dean winced internally. God, he was so lame. 

The other guy's voice was pretty gravelly and deep as he said, "I don't really eat apples. Gabriel just told me to grab ten that looked sort of red but not too red. I'm not really sure what he meant." 

Dean looked at the stand of apples. He wasn't sure what this Gabriel dude meant either.

"I say you just grab any," Dean finally went with.

The other guy's lips twitched a bit upwards as he responded, "I suppose that sounds adequete."

'Adequete?' Dean thought skeptically to himself. 

Apparently Dean was standing too close to the other guy. Something he quickly realized when the other guy abruptly turned to face him without scooting backwards to make up for the turn. Their faces were less than a feet apart. Dean could see some light specks in the bright blue of the other guy's eyes. 

Dean shook himself and tried to return to the here and now. He took a step back quickly as he said, "Woah, dude. Personal space."

The other guy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Surely, he knew what he meant, right?

Dean felt a little awkward as they just stared at each other after that. He was wondering whether he should've said something. As soon as he realized he probably should have, he now couldn't think of what to say now that he's let so much time go by as he just stares at the other guy's eyes.

He cleared his throat and stuck his hand out between them. 

"My name's Dean," he gruffly said. Introductions are good right? Why was he even bothering again? Even as he thought this, Dean still waited patiently for the other guy's reaction.

The guy blinked down at the hand in confusion before he hesitantly raised his own and placed it on Dean's. 

"Castiel," the other guy said. He left his hand in Dean's.

Dean definitely flushed this time as they stood there a little longer, still shaking hands. He should let go. Yeah, letting go.

"I should go," Dean mumbled as he started to look for his exit. Why had he dragged this out? Oh, god. He was usually a lot smoother than this. Dean tried not to think about why he felt the need to be smooth about any of this. It was just a guy he had just met at the nearest grocery store to the hotel he was currently staying in. 

Dean felt himself deflate a little as it finally hit him. Staying in a hotel. Right. Only temporarily. He couldn't pursue this.

"Bye," Dean barely got out as he made his way towards the nearest line. 

Castiel let him go.


	2. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV pre-series, just before Season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to just kind of switch back-and-forth between chapters. Chapter 1 was like almost two years before Sam set off for college. Chapter 2 is going to be set more in the beginning of Season 1. Then, Chapter 3 will go back to the two years before college (like Chpt 1 did), and Chapter 4 will go back to the Season 1 timeline (like Chpt 2) and so forth. I really hope that makes sense.
> 
> No, I haven't decided if this will become a Gabriel/Sam story. Contemplating it, but anything's still possible.

"Winchester?"

Sam looked up from where he was packing his backpack at the sound of his last name being called by the professor.

"Yeah, sir?" He replied hesitantly. 

The professor obviously saw his unease as he slowly approached the podium because he chuckled before hastily reassuring, "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

Sam sighed in relief and let his tense shoulders slump down. 

"I was just wondering if you were looking to attend this weekend's Career Fair. There's a certain someone I'd like you to meet. I think you'll find the opportunity pretty exciting."

Sam couldn't help but be surprised by the offer, but he quickly nodded in answer.

"Excellent. Here's their card. Look for their table and tell them that I sent you."

"Thank you, Professor," Sam smiled gratefully as he looked down at the card. He didn't immediately recognize the firm, but any job offer after everything he'd been through to get himself to Stanford sounded promising enough to him. Hell, Sam would take being offered a job as a plumber over going back to hunting with the family.

"On your way then. I have another class about to start in a few minutes."

Sam quickly backed away to the door with a wave and a grateful nod before he did an about face. 

He almost immediately crashed into someone as he gazed hopefully down at the card the professor gave him.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry!" Sam apologized before he looked up from the card.

"No problem, kiddo. I don't mind being all up on that," the shorter man practically leered as he raked his eyes down Sam's body.

Sam cheeks heated up as he shot the other guy a skeptical look. 

"Right, I'll just be going," he decided.

Sam continued out of the building and started the walk back to his place outside the campus. Once he got there, he saw it was empty. Jessica was still on campus then. Sometimes, she'd come home for something to eat, and other times she would just grab something from the coffee shop if she was too busy. Sam was sure he'd see her later. 

Jess was a much better roommate than Brady. Sam had been roommates with Brady for three years before he and Jess decided to move in together. Sam had been wary about moving in with her because he really valued his privacy. If there was one thing he could say about Brady, it was that he was typically nowhere to be found on most days. That was for the best though. When Brady did show up, he tended to be a mess anyway. Sam had put up with that for three years because he knew Brady never really asked any questions or got into his stuff. 

Although Sam wasn't sure about Jessica being able to leave his things alone, they had talked about it. Once Jessica had agreed to give Sam the office room of their new place, Sam had been more than willing to move in. It was a good small house just outside the campus they had. They each paid their share. Sam did a lot of tutoring and other small, brief jobs to make his share of the payment. Even so, the place was more than worth it, and Jessica was the greatest. Sam fancied himself in love most days. 

They had even started discussing the future after college. Jessica wanted to be an archaelogist, and Sam was leaning towards going to law school. They had even briefly discussed kids. Sam liked the idea of kids. He wanted a bigger family. He wanted something a part of the family that wouldn't insist on discussing the kill of the week. 

As Sam dumped his things on his desk, he noticed he had a text from Jessica. He couldn't help but smile as he slid his phone open to check the message.

It was a brief, "Drinks tonight?"

Sam quickly replied, "Yeah. See you there."

He knew he had a paper due on Monday, but hey, he was still getting used to going out for drinks just because he could. He wasn't going out with Jess tonight because he suspected anything supernatural was going on. They were going out because that's what they did together when they needed to unwind a little bit. They weren't going to get drunk. Jessica had work tomorrow after all. 

Sam's phone rang again, and his smile fell from his face. The screen said "Dad." 

Sam frowned at it. His dad hadn't called him since he left that hotel room in Utah with just a backpack and a duffel bag. He had left that room with this ache in his chest, knowing that once he left, he wasn't likely to ever sit down and talk with his dad again. Sam knew that leaving the hunter life and their mother's death unavenged was near unforgiveable in his dad's eyes.

Sam had gotten so caught up on wondering what in the world would drive his dad to suddenly contact him now, after four years with no contact, that he missed the call entirely. 

His chest tightened as he opened his phone and considered dialing back. A surge of anger burned through his chest a moment later, however, and Sam angrily closed the phone again. No, he didn't owe his dad again.

Deciding he needed to work this anger off before he met up with Jessica, lest he snap at her, Sam changed into sweats and left his phone behind as he went on a run. 

After two miles and a shower, Sam checked his phone again. Five more missed calls. Four of them were from his dad, and one of them was from "Bobby." Oh shit, Bobby. There's someone he should've picked up on. Bobby and him had parted on amicable terms years ago, even if his dad and Bobby hadn't. 

Bobby was unlikely to call back for awhile though, and Sam didn't really want to call him. They may have parted on amicable terms, but Bobby was still a part of that life he was trying to leave behind. 

Guilt boiled up in him, but he quickly squashed it down and ditched his phone again. He couldn't let it weigh him down tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be Castiel I think, and Chapter 4 will be John's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
